peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-02 ; Comments *John encourages us to go and see Trumans Water, and states that he went to see Skinned Teen in Covent Garden "the other day." *Unusually for a L tape, side b really does follow on from side a. Sessions *70 Gwen Party, #3. Recorded 4th May 1993, repeat, first broadcast 04 June 1993. *Magnapop, one and only session, recorded 2nd September 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Sonic Youth & Cypress Hill: I Love You Mary Jane (v/a album - Judgment Night (Music From The Motion Picture)) Epic Soundtrax *'File a' ends *'File b' begins (at around 11.05 p.m.) *Pussycat Trash: 'Doris (Compilation LP-Some Hearts Paid To Lie)' (Wiiija) *Gloo Girls: 'X-Con (split 7" with Poncherellos)' (Bible Belt) *Symbols: 'Last Rose Of Summer (Compilation CD-Old Town Doo Wop Volume One)' (Ace) *Magnapop: 'Garen' (Peel Session) first session track *Red Dragon: 'Na Mention Dat (7")' (Digital-B) *70 Gwen Party: 'Knee Deep In Evil' (Peel Session) *Popsicle: 'Popcorn (CD-Lacquer)' (Snap) *Cupid Car Club: 'Edge Of The Envelope (7"-Werewolves)' (Kill Rock Stars) John ruins the segue here by playing this too fast, thereby causing merriment from Andy Kershaw *Carcass: 'Carnal Forge (CD-Heartwork)' (Earache) *''11.30 p.m. news - edited out'' *Ivory Jackson: 'I'm A Country Boy (Compilation CD-Bayou Blues Blasters)' (Ace) *Skinned Teen: 'Lustfilled Boys (7"-Karate Hairdresser)' (Soul Static Sound) *New Radiant Storm King: 'The Opposing Engineer (Sleeps Alone) (CD-Rival Time)' (Homestead) *'File f' begins *Cristian Vogel: 'Way Of The Wyrd (12"-Infra EP)' (Magnetic North) *Magnapop: 'Texas' (Peel Session) *'File b' ends *'File c' begins *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Moonlight On Vermont (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 second time in a month he's played it *Mambo Taxi: Do You Always Dress Like That In Front Of Other Peoples' Boyfriends? (7") Clawfist HUNKA 20 *Terry Ganzie: Wanted Outlaw (7") Digital-B *70 Gwen Party: Nip (session) # *70 Gwen Party: Walkabout (session) # *Ames Brothers: The Naughty Lady Of Shady Lane *Man Or Astro-Man?: Bermuda Triangle Shorts (7" EP - Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet) Lance Rock LRR 008 *JB Simbleton and Quincy Bones: Old Time Skanking (12") Skankin' SK 001 *Estonian Poetry *Luxurious Bags: Airpocket (v/a album - Deep Funnels Of Entry) Shock SX023 CD *Astralasia: Twilight Whirl (v/a album - Feed Your Head) Planet Dog BARK LP 002 *'File d' begins & File f ends *''end of 12:30 news'' *Stereolab: Lo Boob Oscilator (7") Sub Pop SP 107/283 *Ultraviolence: I, Destructor (12" MOSH 102 T *''John played the above at the wrong speed last week'' *Tindersticks: Nectar (album - The First Tindersticks Album) This Way Up 518 306 1 *Magnapop: Favourite Writer (Peel Session) *Tony Rebel, Garnet Silk & Half Pint: Jah Love Inna We (7") Sky High *Wedding Present: Every Mother's Son (7" - My Favourite Dress ) Reception REC 005 *''John has been speaking to the 'Boy Gedge' at the launch party for In Session Tonight.'' *70 Gwen Party: Like Richard Dadd (session) *Helium: Hole In The Ground (7") Pop Narcotic NARC 004 # *Pépé Kallé: Famo (album - L'argent Ne Fait Pas Le Bonheur!) Gefraco KL 032 *tape flip and pause on File d *2 minute Antiwar foundation letter File e *'File d' resumes *Versus: (album - Let's Electrify!) Ramora REMORA 1 *Transglobal Underground: Sirius B (album - Dream Of 100 Nations) Nation NR21L ¤ # *''John thinks that the term 'Premiership' is the worst word to be introduced to the English language in the last 25 years.'' *Flaming Lips: Ballrooms Of Mars (split 7" with Mr. Bungle - Soil X Samples 6) Warner Bros. PRO-S-5452 *''01:30 news edited out'' *Insane Poetry: How Ya Gonna Reason With A Psycho (album - Grim Reality) Rapture *''01:35 news edited out (there must have been a problem with the 01:30 news...)'' *Vocaleers: Love And Devotion (v/a album - Old Town Doo Wop Volume 2) Ace CD CHD 470 *Magnapop: Crush (session) *Exquisite Corpse: Inner Rhythm (12") KK KK 106 12 *Honcho Overload: Sugarfoot (7" - Sugarfoot / Miserable) Mud MUD-010 *Fall: Smile *''end of programme'' *'File d' ends *Tracks marked # on File 1 File ;Name *1) 1993-10-xx Peel October 1993 *a) 1993-10-02 Peel Show L490a.mp3 *b) L334a *c) 1993-10-02 Peel Show L490b.mp3 *d) 1993-10-02 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L322.mp3 *e) 1993-10-02 Peel Show L490b2.mp3 *f) John Peel 2nd Oct 1993.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:32:25 (to 17:58) *a) 00:03:48 *b) 00:42:16 *c) 00:40:39 *d) 01:25:04 *e) 00:02:12 *f) 00:47:39 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Mixtape created from SB981 and SB982 of Weatherman22's Tapes *a,c,e) Files created from L490 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) File created from L334 of SL Tapes, digitised by Roger *d) Created from L322 of SL Tapes digitised by RF *f) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available * 1) http://www.mediafire.com/?5bz4o26qgi9gobl * a,c,e) Mooo * b) Mooo * d) Mooo * f) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:SL Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes